Blurry
by MistressKiko
Summary: AU - The drugs, the sex, the violence, the lies... Shizuo left it all behind, including the person closest to him, Izaya.  He never expected to find Izaya at his front doorstep, much less with a little girl, after six years of no contact. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

_My second fanfic in the Durarara fandom. If you have read Linger, you will know Charlo from there XD We'll get to delve a little more into her character with this story~_****

Title: Blurry**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

Also contains two of my own characters, Charlo and Kiko.

**Shizuo's POV**

The flowers, the dress, the tablecloths, the guests, the upholstery, the cake... if I heard one more thing about this wedding, I was going to purposefully crash it out of pure frustration.

Except I would never really do that, because it was my best friend Tom's wedding, and I was likely to get murdered in my sleep by the bride if her wedding wasn't picture perfect.

I was pretty okay with my life, thanks.

"Pink tablecloths," Charlo stated, as she stared her soon-to-be husband down with a look of fierce determination.

I commend the girl's fighting spirit.

"I already relented on the pink roses. You promised you'd compromise," Tom tried to reason warily, leaning back in his chair with an arm swung over the back.

He looked tired, and rightfully so. We had been here at their new home sitting at the dining table and looking over wedding preparations practically all day.

Why was I here?

"Shizuo, don't you think pink tablecloths would look good?"

Oh, that's right. They were using me as a third opinion.

"Sure," I offered. I was never really a fan of pink, but if it settled even one more issue, I was all for it.

"Shizuo!" Tom exclaimed, dropping his head back and sighing, "You know you don't mean that. Charlo, he doesn't mean that."

Charlo snorted and dropped her pen, reaching up to play with the ends of her black hair. It was a habit of hers when she was stressed out.

"I think we're done for today," I said, leaving no room for objection as I stood up.

"But the tablecloths...!"

"Can be decided on later," Tom finished, shifting to lean over the table and take her hand, "There are five months until the wedding, hunny. Don't force yourself to have everything done."

Thank you for the save, Tom.

Charlo pouted, and I knew she had given in when her shoulders sagged. Tom chuckled, softly rubbing her hands.

No matter what frustrating things these two put me through, I couldn't help but think they were an adorable couple. I almost felt guilty for being skeptical about Charlo when Tom first introduced her to me. But living on the edge of a town that overflowed with violence and crime had always made me cautious and distrusting of people in general.

I knew what those kind of people were capable of, because I used to run with those kind of people. I was one of the few out of the thieves and sellers and drug-addicts that grew a conscience and realized there was so much more to life.

Now in my last year of college, it was my goal to graduate and get a job somewhere far, far away from here. It was currently January, and the wedding was set in June. I figured I'd stay around until then, because after all, I was the best man.

I said my good-byes, and left their house with a wave.

Damn, but I sure would miss those two.

Snow was sprinkled everywhere, though there wasn't even enough to cover the grass. I shoved my hands in my jacket pockets, absentmindedly watching my breath form little white puffs as I breathed.

It was darker than it really should be at this hour because of the heavy cloud cover. I wondered if it would snow again tonight, and then realized I really didn't care, as long as it was all gone by the time winter break was over.

My stomach growled, and I suddenly wondered why I hadn't stayed for dinner. Charlo was an amazing cook and _I _was lucky if I didn't burn my toast.

I think there was canned soup in my cabinets.

While my mind was running through possible dinner options, my apartment came into view.

I squinted my eyes when I saw someone... sitting against my door? And there was a child in front of him, leaning back and staring up at the sky.

I sighed irritably. There were a lot of homeless people who hung around, usually downtown, but I've seen them going through garbage cans up here. They better not start begging me for something. I was a poor college student; I hardly had food for myself!

Drawing closer, however, I found something familiar about that haircut. And when the man turned to look at me with strangely fascinating crimson eyes, it was confirmed.

"Izaya?" I asked, flabbergasted. I hadn't seen this guy in... what.. six years?

The child, a little girl with huge brown eyes, was studying me cautiously.

"Hi Shizu-chan!" He greeted with a smile, standing and brushing off the back of his pants. I was left with a strange sensation of deja-vu.

When was the last time I had heard that nickname?

"... What's with the sudden visit?" I asked, looking down at the little girl again. She had stood up as well, shuffling behind Izaya's legs.

"Well that's not a very welcoming greeting," Izaya said with a sigh, reaching behind himself to place a hand on the girl's head.

I sheepishly scratched at the back of my head, not quite sure what to do. Izaya was my best friend back when we were in our teens... back when I was still caught up in the drinking, drugs, and sex. He had stayed in that lifestyle, I left, and we lost contact. He really was a great friend, but seeing him here felt like my past was sneaking back up on me, and left me apprehensive.

"It's... good to see you," is what I finally decided on saying, and did so with a smile, "Who's this cutie?"

I kneeled down to see her at eye level. She blushed tons of shades of red before burying her face in Izaya's pant leg as if it would hide her from the rest of the world.

I chuckled fondly. The innocence of a child was an amazing thing.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" Izaya talked to the girl. She, very slowly, pulled her face away from his pant leg, staring at me.

"... name's Kiko," she muttered.

"Well you're very pretty, Kiko. I'm Shizuo."

She gave me a small smile, and mumbled as embarrassed, "Thank you."

"See? Told you he wasn't gonna be scary," Izaya said, and her smile grew when he turned to look back at me, "She's my daughter."

My heart jumped.

_Daughter_?

I guess we had been apart long enough but.

When... what...

My thoughts must have shown on my face, because Izaya looked a little uncomfortable.

"Daddy, I'm cold," Kiko complained, tugging on his jeans.

"Ah... Shizuo, could I come inside?" Izaya asked, leaning down to pick her up. He also grabbed a duffel bag I hadn't even noticed.

Despite the strange and sudden circumstances, I found myself unlocking my door and letting them in.

"Sorry for the mess," I apologized, taking a look around the apartment. It wasn't _that _bad... just some strewn about clothing and an empty pizza box on the table.

I should probably dust, too.

"Oh, because this place is just a dump," Izaya spoke sarcastically as I grabbed the pizza box and tossed it next to the garbage can in the kitchen. He sat Kiko on the couch, and she fell back against the cushions, looking around curiously.

"Feel free to watch TV or talk to me; I can hear you from the kitchen. I'm kinda starving, so I'm going to make some dinner," I said, walking into the kitchen. I almost faltered when I thought about leaving him alone, but I shook my head and continued.

Izaya was a little thief, but we used to be close, right?

I was going to trust him, even if it wasn't the smartest decision. Plus, that was years ago.

Hearing a thump behind me, I turned around.

"Kiko!" I heard Izaya yell, and then said girl came running around the corner into the kitchen.

"Hey hey, I want some!" Kiko exclaimed. As if she just realized that she blurted something out loud, she tentatively tapped her fingers together and suddenly looked shy.

Izaya came around the corner and scooped her up in his arms.

"We're guests. It's rude to ask something of our host," Izaya berated her, though in no way harshly. I was actually shocked by the loving look he had when he looked at his daughter. In all my years of growing up with this man, I had never seen that look on his face.

"But we haven't eaten i-" The child's words were cut off when Izaya's finger was placed on her lips. He then turned to me with a smile.

"Go ahead and make your dinner. I'll keep her occupied," Izaya spoke, walking away without waiting for my answer.

I raised an eyebrow, following them back out.

"Uh... it's no problem. I can make you guys something if you're hungry," I offered. I didn't have much, but this was a rare occasion, so why not?

"Yay!" Kiko exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air.

"You don't have to..." Izaya trailed off, looking uncomfortable again.

The years had definitely changed him. Where was the outrageous, irresponsible ball of snarky energy that I knew? Seeing him mellow like this was beyond weird.

Though, at the same time, I was glad he wasn't exactly like he used to be. I would have probably thrown him out already.

"I don't exactly know what I have," I said as I walked back in the kitchen, kneeling to open the bottom cabinets. Cans of beef stew stared back at me, and I figured that should be easy enough to make. Just heat it up in a pot, right?

As I prepared dinner, I was as quiet as possible, listening in on my company. Every now and then, Kiko would laugh joyously, and it made me smile every time.

But who was the mother?

Well, she obviously wasn't with them. I wouldn't be surprised if Izaya accidentally knocked someone up and was forced to care of the child. Though the looks he gave her were definitely nothing forced.

I wondered if it was someone I knew from way back when. Kiko looked at least five, and I had last seen Izaya about six years ago.

But the even bigger question was what was he doing _here_?

Unable to come up with an answer, I focused more of my attention on stirring the beef stew. When the brown liquid started bubbling, I deemed it hot enough, and turned off the stove.

"You can come get some," I shouted after I realized I couldn't carry three bowls and drinks. They were in the kitchen within seconds. I served the stew, also offering pieces of bread, and we made our way back into the living room.

"Thank you!" Kiko said cheerfully, blowing at her spoon-full of stew.

"You're welcome," I said politely, turning to Izaya. I really studied him for the first time, taking in the slight differences aging had brought. But really, he was almost the same skinny shit from back then.

My gaze traveled to the duffel bag sitting at the end of the couch.

"Izaya. Are you in trouble?" I asked carefully. Friend or not, if he was running from the law or something, I wasn't too keen on him being here. The thought had really just hit me, and now it was gnawing at the back of my mind.

Izaya froze at the question, and then lowered his spoon.

"... kinda sorta?" He said with a discomfited smile.

"If you have the law after you-"

"No! No, nothing like that," Izaya interrupted, shaking his head. He glanced over at Kiko and then back at me, "Can we talk about this later?"

He didn't want the girl to hear?

Now I was even more concerned.

However, I bit my lip on the matter, and finished my stew. Izaya had grabbed the control and changed the TV to some cartoon, which Kiko seemed very interested in. Well that seemed like a good enough distraction, didn't it?

Izaya raised a brow when I tugged on his sleeve.

"Hey Kiko, I need to talk to your dad," I said, standing up and motioning Izaya to follow. He frowned, hesitating before standing.

"We'll be right back, Kik," Izaya promised. Kiko nodded obediently, though she watched us until we were out of her sight. I led Izaya into my room, and took off my jacket when I started feeling warm.

"What's going on?" I asked bluntly, sitting on the edge of my bed and looking at him expectantly. He sighed, and all but plopped down beside me.

"You know I think you're awesome, right?" Izaya asked teasingly, and I snorted.

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

"... how did you do it, Shizuo?" Izaya asked in all seriousness, linking his fingers together in front of him, "How did you leave everything behind?"

Ugh, I knew this was going to dig into my past.

"I made a firm decision and I left," I replied simply, though I knew it was harder than that. Leaving everything I've ever known to start out fresh, and fighting alcoholism on top of it was one of the hardest times of my life. But I was incredibly grateful I did it.

"Well that's what I did," Izaya replied, hanging his head low, "But I don't know where to go from here. You're the only one I could think of to ask about this... since you've been through it. I don't want Kiko to grow up in that."

I was momentarily breathless from the confession, and so filled with pride that I thought I was going to burst.

Izaya had always been my biggest regret. For the first year after I had completely changed my lifestyle, I was always guilt-ridden because I had saved myself and abandoned the person I cared for most. Of course, back then, he wouldn't have any of my talk about quitting all those bad addictions, but I felt like I should have dragged him out kicking and screaming if I had to.

And now, years later, he had made that decision all on his own.

With a warm smile on my face, I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Tell me what you want," I prodded. He looked up at me, and I swear his entire body sagged.

"I was afraid you'd turn me away," he said shakily, running a hand through his bangs. I frowned.

"Why would I do that? This is a really serious thing!"

"Yeah, but, we both know I put you through a lot of shit back then," he said with a smirk. I chuckled, lightly shaking him.

"Yeah, yeah you did. But it was fun?" I responded, enjoying the familiarity of our bond coming back to life.

He gasped over-dramatically, "You are a changed man, mister! You can't say those things were fun!"

I laughed.

"In all seriousness, what's your plan?"

He calmed down, looking in deep thought.

"... I'm still working that out. I'll buy an apartment with the money I have, but.. can Kiko stay with you for a little while?"

I blinked.

Me? Take care of a kid?

I didn't know the _first thing_ about taking care of a kid!

"Um..." Was all I could manage in my panic.

"Please," Izaya pleaded, bringing his hands together like he was praying, "She's a great kid. I promise."

"I'm sure she is, but that's not the issue here," I replied, looking at him dubiously, "Why do you want her to stay with me?"

"I still have a few... deals that need to be settled. She's not safe with me," Izaya caved with shifty eyes.

Drug deals.

Oh Izaya.

"You're both staying here until you can get settled," I commanded. His eyebrows furrowed in frustration.

"Shizuo-"

"Both of you are staying," I reiterated, not allowing him to speak, "If you can get these deals done cleanly, by all means do, but I would worry myself to death if I didn't know where you were."

Izaya looked a bit surprised at my admission. Heck, I was even surprised myself, but the words rang solid and true. I felt a strong sense of responsibility when it came to him. I fucked up by leaving him before, and now that I was getting another chance, I felt absolutely determined to take full advantage of it. Especially now that there was an innocent child's life at stake as well.

"Thank you."

It was barely said over a whisper.

"I think you should get back to your daughter," I recommended. He smiled, standing up. I stood up with him, walking to the door until I noticed he had stopped, "Hm?"

He was scrutinizing me, taking a few steps forward and put the side of his hand right above my upper lip.

"You got taller," he accused with a scowl. I noticed he had put his hand where the top of his head was, and I grinned.

"Try drinking milk," I goaded, opening the bedroom door.

"That theory is such bullshit," Izaya answered me. I glared at him.

"Don't use that language around your daughter," I chastised, taking a seat on the couch. Kiko had looked up at our arrival, but turned her attention back to the TV within seconds.

Izaya just grinned, waving it off like it was no big deal. He sat down next to her on the floor.

"Hey Kik, do you mind if we stay here for a while?"

Her eyes grew big, and she cast a glance at me before looking back at him.

"... do we get more beef stew?" She asked, hopeful, and I laughed.

"You can have all the beef stew you want," I replied, inwardly thankful it was inexpensive. Kiko seemed pleased with that, so she nodded with a smile.

"Aahrr!" Izaya suddenly yelled, tackling her. She gave a surprised yell that quickly turned into a laugh as he twisted their positions to hold her up in the air, "You just watch me, Kik. I'll give you everything I never had!"

My heart melted at the sight.

And that's how, on that cold cloudy day in January, Izaya and Kiko Orihara became a part of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Blurry**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

Also contains two of my own characters, Charlo and Kiko.

**Shizuo's POV**

My apartment wasn't the biggest. One bedroom, one bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room was all it offered, but that was all I had ever needed. And it was cheap, so that was a plus.

It was off, though, sharing this small space with Izaya and Kiko. Kiko refused to sleep without her dad, and there wasn't enough room for them both on the couch, so I gave up my bed. It really didn't bother me much. I was just glad my couch was comfortable, even if my feet dangled off the edge when I would lye straight.

It was currently seven-thirty in the morning, and I was having trouble falling back to sleep. My body was chilled, but I was too tired to turn and grab the sheets that had fallen to the floor in the middle of the night.

I hadn't gotten much sleep last night. It was probably due to knowing there were people in my home. After living alone these past six years, it was weird saying "good night" to someone, yet it felt familiar at the same time because it was Izaya.

We used to stay over at each others' houses all the time, staying up all night talking, drinking, giving each other dares. It was always incredibly fun to play Truth or Date with someone like Izaya, because he would do or say _anything _without a second thought. The only scary part was when I was on the receiving end of a dare he conjured up. I was close to being thrown in jail three times because of his reckless dares and my stubborn nature.

But it was always a thrill; always something we'd laugh about later.

Damn I was so reckless.

And all of it seemed so far away now.

I heard the sound of a door opening, and saw Izaya emerge from the room rubbing his eyes. He shut the door quietly behind him, and then took notice of me.

The hell was he doing up so early?

"Morning," he said, looking unsure. Maybe he was feeling as weird as me, being in another person's house.

"Morning," I returned, stretching my arms. I really didn't see myself falling back to sleep, so I might as well get up. Izaya lightly scratched at his arms and sat on the edge of the couch.

"Do you get a newspaper or something? I want to look for a job," he asked as I sat up, yawning.

"I don't, but there's a lady next door that does. She's a sweet old broad; she'll let me borrow anything."

"If you ask her for things like that, I can see why," Izaya said with a smirk. I was confused until I saw his eyes traveling down. I followed that gaze, taking in my bare-chested and boxer-clad self, and I snorted.

"Still a little flirt?" I asked, grabbing my t-shirt from the back of the couch. With a little girl in the house, maybe I should changed my dress habits. I stood, heading for the kitchen.

"You mean do women still fall at my feet? Well duh," Izaya spoke egotistically, sliding off the couch to follow me.

Speaking of women...

I opened a cabinet, a little reluctant to bring up my next question.

"... where's Kiko's mom?" I asked, watching him closely. He leaned on the cabinet and looked at the floor.

"She's gone," Izaya responded with a flat tone.

"Gone?" I prodded. That could mean a million different things.

"Dead," Izaya clipped, looking pained, "I'd rather not talk about it right now."

I was afraid of that answer. It looked like it wasn't some random chick, either.

I couldn't even fathom Izaya in love, but I didn't question it further.

* * *

_I interrupt this story to bring you an author's note. XD Sorry, had to have some chapter up to go along with FF net's rules, but this is mainly for the author's note._

_Ok, so... I may have posted this a LITTLE too early. I was all happy with the reviews on Linger, so I got a little ahead of myself. Usually I plan all the major points of a story out before I write it. In this case, I didn't, not to mention this story was going to deal with drug usage aka something I have hardly any knowledge of. I have already thought of a different story, one that I find more interesting than where this one was going and also one that I have planned out more, so I do believe I will start working on this other story right away and put this one on hold. Don't worry, I'm still stuck in the Shizaya Durarara fanfic world, so I'm not straying from the series X3_

_Hopefully I will obtain more knowledge about what I need for this story and develop it more in the future. A big thank you to those who reviewed this first chapter and assured me that it was at least an interesting start ^_^_

_As much as I would love to just go update crazy like I did with Linger, college has officially started now (meaning I already have homework) so I cannot promise to be my fast self. But I shall try. :D  
_


End file.
